


Luxuriating

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Kink, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chubby Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Armitage loves Kylo's body, and Kylo loves how much Armitage loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [a kink confessional I ran on Tumblr](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/158683318458/kink-confession-chubby-kylo). Anonymous asked: "kink confession -- chubby kylo"

It had been another long day of training, and Kylo was more than ready to relax. He shucked off his robe, tunic, and restrictive leggings in favor of loose drawstring pants. There was no need for a shirt; he threw himself backwards onto his bed with a sigh of deep satisfaction.

As he gazed up at the ceiling of his quarters, Kylo’s hands slid up over the curve of his belly, squeezing and rolling it in a gentle massage. It felt wonderful to be free of his uniform; he sighed again, letting his palms drift up over his meaty pecs. Kneading them a little roughly, Kylo closed his eyes and let his thighs fall open.

“You couldn’t have waited until I was out of the ’fresher?” came a teasing voice from the foot of the bed, and Kylo opened his eyes again to see Armitage standing there in his dressing gown.

“I’m not doing anything,” Kylo said, continuing to caress his chest.

Armitage drew in a breath, then licked his lips. “The hell you’re not,” he said, and then he was crawling up the bed to kneel between Kylo’s parted legs. “You should only do this when I’m watching.” Armitage brought his own hands up to rest on Kylo’s belly, pressing into the softness there, pinching just a little too hard before letting the skin smooth back out.

“That’s not fair,” Kylo said, breathless. “What if I want to do it when you’re asleep?”

“Then wake me up,” Armitage growled, grabbing at the plush rolls at Kylo’s waist.

“What if you’re on duty?”

“Then _wait_ ,” Armitage said, and then he leaned in and caught the bottom of Kylo’s tummy between his teeth, biting gently.

Kylo hissed and closed his eyes again, legs bending, knees coming up to box Armitage in.

“You’re so _beautiful_ ,” Armitage murmured into Kylo’s bellybutton. “My sweet, soft boy. All for me. Just for me.” He slid his hands from Kylo’s love handles down to his thick thighs, groping at the flesh through Kylo’s trousers. “Why did you even put these on?”

“Didn’t—didn’t know you were home,” Kylo managed, hips bucking of their own accord.

“So you were planning on running your hands all over this beautiful body _alone_ , without me?”

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, hips twitching up again.

“Off with those pants,” Armitage demanded.

“Whatever you say, General.” Kylo lifted off the bed to slide his trousers and underwear down, and Armitage took the opportunity to reach around and pinch the flesh of his ass. Kylo yelped.

“It’s not fair,” Armitage complained. “I can’t see all of you at once.”

“We could get some mirrors,” Kylo said, half-jokingly, but Armitage leaned over him, kissed him soundly on the lips.

“That’s rather a good idea,” he said. “Then I could see all of this, everything, from any angle.” He gripped the flesh of Kylo’s arms, eschewing the muscle in favor of the soft padding over it, then slid his hands down Kylo’s sides again, squeezing, sighing. “I don’t know whether to fuck your tits or come all over your stomach.”

“You could fuck my thighs, too,” Kylo offered helpfully.

Armitage groaned. “I want to do it _all_.” He pouted a bit, then smiled. “On your side.”

Kylo obediently rolled over, and Armitage pressed in behind him, wandering hands moving from Kylo’s ass to his side to his tummy to his inner thigh.

“Yes,” Armitage said. “This is good.” He kissed and nipped at the back of Kylo’s neck as he continued stroking and squeezing along every part of Kylo’s body he could reach—except Kylo’s cock, which was growing harder every second, bending up toward his tummy. “I love how big you are, Kylo. There’s so much of you for me to enjoy.”

“There’s something else that’s big that you haven’t even _looked_ at yet,” Kylo complained.

“Oh?” Armitage said, rising up on an elbow to look over Kylo’s shoulder. “I see.” He slid his hand down over Kylo’s tummy, squeezing it again, then dropped lower, teasing fingertips through dark, wiry hair before cupping his hand around Kylo’s balls. “Yes, these are rather large, and they feel wonderful in my hand.”

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo moaned. “Please?”

Armitage grinned and bit into Kylo’s neck, sucking at the excess skin. “Oh, I suppose I’ve teased you enough,” he said, and then his fingers were wrapping around Kylo’s cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kylo breathed, jerking against Armitage’s hand.

“You’ll come all over your own tummy, won’t you?” Armitage purred in his ear. “Paint that beautiful belly with your come.”

“Yes—oh—yes, Hux, Armitage, yes, I will—” Kylo shuddered as Armitage stroked him to completion, and then he was doing exactly as Armitage had said, making a mess of himself. Armitage pulled back and nudged Kylo’s hip down with his forearm, rolling him onto his back again, keeping that hand on Kylo’s cock as it pulsed weakly a few more times.

“Perfect,” Armitage said softly, rapturously. Then he was licking his way over Kylo’s stomach, and Kylo didn’t know what Armitage enjoyed more: the taste of Kylo’s come, or the smooth softness of Kylo’s round belly.


End file.
